5 Red Roses
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: 5 sisters are born each one bless with desirable bodies and blood red hair. Known as the Roses join them as their adventure takes them from mear cadets to officers of the Empire to find their destiny. Filled with sex betrayal and action.
1. Chapter 1

Hanz walked up and down the corridor impatiently. His wife was inside the master bedroom giving birth to their new child. To finally have a son practically made him ecstatic, but he was having five children. His joy was unrestrained. They would join the imperial army and become heroes just like he always wanted. Just then the screaming started and a few maids hurried inside. He gritted his teeth as he wanted to be in there with her, help her through this.

A long time passed as he waited until finally a maid popped around the door.

"Master you may come in now."she said.

Hanz came round to see his wife in bed with five head's around her. Smiling he walked up next to his wife and picked up his new child.

"By Sigmar we finally have children, our sons." he said.

A few of the maids and his wife giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Beloved I know you wanted a son but I'm afraid that's not possible. You see I have given birth to daughters." his wife said innocently.

Hanz just stared at her with a blank look before looking down at the child in his hand. A daughter, he gave a slight smile. If this was all he was getting he was still pleased by it.

16 years later.

The sun shined on the city of Kolicsted and the noble house of Kila. Outside the house however on the lawn was the middle child Eva Kila. The young girl wore a white shirt, black rose nettle trousers and leather boots. Her hair was braided and was a blood colour. She sighed being the daughter of a wealthy household was tough enough without being ridiculed by lads who are soon to be Knights. Nica the eldest of the rest of them was accepted into the panther knights despite being a woman. They said that she had potential and taken for try outs.

The second eldest Tila proved herself a fine marksman and sent to Nuln to the gunnery school for training. When she was younger she had found their father's pistol and plucked out a rabbit that was hiding on the edge of the garden. The shot was so good the local marksmen accurately paid for her to go to the gunnery school.

Then there was Lisa the second youngest. No much of a black sheep but she was strange with an interest in magic. No one in the Kila family had ever been to any of the magic college's but they paid for her anyway. From what they heard she was one of the finest Fire battle witch they had.

Then there was her, Eva did well at school and other things she had even proven to be an excellent sword fighter and attended the local swordsmen Academy. Hell she even did better then most of the older students. It was the strangest thing. All four the older sisters had a combat speciality but the youngest of them Ivy was the true black sheep of the five sister. Sure she could fight with swords and attended the same Academy as Eva but she was more concerned about married life then fighting.

Ivy was also the only one of the five who knew how to get with boys while the others didn't. This made their mother say 'You girls have muscles larger then men's no wonder you can't get men'. But they didn't care, why should they? All their lives they dreamed of fighting. They only one who didn't was Ivy. She was only at the Academy for training and nothing else. But she was not treated any differently. But she had been called a slut from time to time from some of the boy's.

Eva threatened them saying that she would rip their ball's off if they continued. While it never happened Eva was more of the Dyke type and beat a guy up just because he wouldn't take no for an answer. Eva may be good with swords and axes but her shield skill was incredibly poor. But once again she was more of an offensive fighter. But interestingly she had a strange connection to beasts such as pegasi and griffins.

As she lay there her thought's turned to her sisters. Each one of them had blazing red hair, buxom bodies and tomboy personalities. Well excluding Ivy from the tomboy personalties. They all where desirable but they refused many times. They accepted that it was by Sigmar's will. But all except the teachers didn't accepted their personalties. This lead to fights and few friends for the girls. Grunting she got up and walked inside the house.

Grabbing a jacket she then griped the handle on the door before her mother called out to her.

"Eva where are you going?" her mother asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Out, what else does it look like." Eva answered before opening the door and leaving.

She walked out onto the street and made her way to the market. The city of Kolicsted was a relatively new city that was built to house an ever growing population in Talabecland. It was constructed as a city-sate in order to handle any new comers but still had the Talabecland Elector count as their count. It was funded by a number of richer families including the Kila family who settled in the city to keep an eye on their investment. The city was protected by a decent size amount of state troops. However the uniform changed to a green and black with a white trim to show their new regiment.

The city's force was growing everyday and Eva knew that she would join but as a foot soldier until she proved herself worthy of command. She was dedicated to make it.

OOOOO

Nica dived into a role as her opponent charged at her. Grabbing her fallen shield she backed up a little as her opponent once again charged. This time she ran at him, just as her opponent as about to strike with his greatsword she spun around him avoiding the attack and strike him earning herself another point.

Three armoured Panther knight veterans looked on impressed with the scene. They expected Nica's opponent to overwhelm her within 5 minutes. But that wasn't the case here. Nica was watching her opponent carefully waiting for the right moment to strike. Not all knights could do that due to their armour. But Nica moved like it was nothing but a cloak.

"She's very good." one of them said.

"Yeah I don't doubt that she would lead one of our knightly orders." another said.

"I suggest placing her in the inner circle. She is deserving of it." the final one said.

Nica charged in this time not allowing time for her opponent to attack. He raised his greatsword to block but it did nothing as Nica whacked it way with her shield and striked with her sword. She won, she slid her sword in her sheath and offered her hand to her opponent. He took it as she helped him up. He then just walked away without saying thank you. As he did Nica removed her helm and let her long blood red hair fall. A beauty if there ever was one.

OOOOO

"So your on then we have a deal?" one of the male cadets said.

Tila slammed her tankard on the table with an audible thud. She then wiped her arm on her mouth. She smiled and placed ten crowns on the table. Unlike her siblings her hair was almost crew cut short so that it wouldn't interfere with her handgun. But there was some gunpowder scaring on her face that she didn't care about.

"Yeah one shot 100 m blindfolded with pistol." she said getting up and walking back to the gunnery school with the cadets. Already bets where being placed of weather she could do it or not. Even the teachers joined in. Tila just smiled at the attention, her pistol skill was legendary in Nuln.

Reaching the firing range one of the instructors handed her a pistol and blindfolded her. To make sure she wouldn't be cheating the blindfold was doubled and the instructors made sure that the other cadets are a little bit away from her. Tila then brought the pistol to shoulder hight and arms length. She felt the wind on her arm and adjusted herself she then raised her arm a little higher and fired. One of the instructors then ran over to the target and brought it with him as Tila removed her blindfold.

The shot was dead centre of the bullseye several people moaned as they paid up on the bet. She truly was a great markswoman.

OOOOO

Lisa stood in a circular arena. Staff in hand she began to breath slowly, another older fire wizard was in front of her with his own staff in hand. Wizards from the collage gathered around on the upper floors to watch the fight. The older wizard had insulted her for the last time, now as per the fire lords orders they must fight.

"I do not understand why you are here girl. I simply make honest remarks." her opponent said.

"You have insulted me once too often. Your as mad as the mad count himself." Lisa said.

That hit too close to home as the wizard threw a large fireball at the witch. Lisa just move out of the way fast as the ball it the wall. The wizard threw more fireballs at Lisa who kept dogging the fire. The wizard then stopped breathing heavily. Lisa saw her chance and threw a fireball at the wizard. The wizard knocked it out of the way with ease but then saw fire gathering around the witch. His eyes widened as did the the audience as Lisa's fire grew.

Fire was the element of rage but she remained calm through it all as her flames grew. Then she drew her breath then breathed out at the wizard releasing a mass fire breath at him. It lasted for a moment, when her flames died down the wizard who she faced fell to the ground. She had won and everyone in the college knew it.

OOOOO

Ivy slid her tongue into her boyfriends mouth as she removed her corset. As they broke off her corset fell to the floor allowing her luscious breasts to be shown. Her boyfriend's hand drifted to them and gently squeezed them making her moan in pleasure. She smiled as she removed her boyfriend's shirt and moved her hands along his muscles. Pressing herself against him she licked his chest as he got to work on her skirt.

It fell to the floor as she got to work on his breaches. In no time both where naked and she pushed him onto the bed. Climbing onto him she took his long hard member in her hand and stroked it gently while kissing it. Her boyfriend moaned as she did this. She then slide the member into her mouth and started to suck it. As she did she thought about her life.

Unlike her sisters Ivy had no interest in the Empire or the army. All she had in mind was that life was too short and decided to make the best out of it. She had decided to join the army for the minimum two years then start her married life. Surprisingly her sisters supported this decision in the fact that they knew Ivy had no interest to fight. She may be a good fighter but she just had no reason to fight. Her elder sisters however wanted to fight as they felt a calling to battle unlike her. They just through it was Sigmar's will but they had no idea.

Ivy move her tongue up her boyfriends member as he twitched. Placing her lips over his members head he cam and she drank his sperm. After drinking it she then moved up his body and slid his dick into her pussy with an audible moan. She rode him until her came violently in her womb. Satisfied with that she lay on her boyfriend. As she did her boyfriend whispered something in a dark tongue as the symbol of Slaanesh appeared on the back of his hand.

"Soon you will join us." he then whispered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay but had writers block.**

Nica walked along the balcony of the chapter house. Unlike many of the other knights she wore her armour all the time. It was like a second skin to her, her long hair flowed behind her as she read a book she recently acquired. The book was about the Demigyphs, it was quite interesting to say the least because soon she would go and get her own Demigyph. The irony of it was that Eva had a way with animals while she didn't.

She just smiled at the thought as she continued on to her room. As she did the sounds of moaning came from one of the rooms. Closing the book but with a thumb on the page she was on, looking through the keyhole all she saw was two of her fellow knights on a bed enjoying life. She just backed from it and entered her room.

OOOOO

Tila slammed her tankard onto the table finishing her drink. The recent Vampire scare left her on edge. Something was going on she just knew it, due to that she kept her repeater pistol at her side as well as her personal knife. While she maybe the best shot in Nuln her knife skills are also well known. Out of the corner of her eye was a good looking young man, the man had pale skin and wore a minor noble clothing. She had to be careful but recently her nights became dull for her so she gave him a flirtatious wink.

The young man noticed and gave her a smile and a wink. Leaving a few crowns on the table Tila got up and walked up to the young man.

"Say handsome what's a good looking man like you doing here alone?" she asked.

"I was waiting for a friend but looks like he's done a no show." the man said in a soft voice. "I've also got a room going to waste care to join me?"

Tila smiled and kissed the young man who lead her up to the rooms, taking her into the rented room his lips never left hers as he soon took her doublet off and began working on the buttons in her shirt. Tila already had him topless, the man soon started kissing her neck but as soon as he did a sharp metal blade found itself on his neck and he backed off. The short haired sister pressed him against the wall staring at him.

"Nice try vampire." Tila said smiling.

"Bloody... how did you know?"

"Your skin, far too pasty to be natural. And don't try your tricks on me."

"What do you want?" he asked.

Tila just smiled her green eyes shined like emeralds as she looked in his eyes.

"Well it's not what I want it's what you want. And you want to live and avoid being called out as a vampire here's the deal, you give me info on vampire plans in Nuln and I don't kill you."

The vampire couldn't do much as he was cornered like a rat.

"Deal."

All Tila could do was smiled.

OOOOO

Ivy sat back in a large arm chair reading the latest news. Lately she had been feeling a little hotter than usual. But she put that thought to one side as her mother came in a long blue dress.

"Ivy where's Eva?" she asked.

"Still in bed mother." Ivy replied.

Just then Eva came down the stirs wearing nothing except for underwear yawning as she came down. Ivy just marvelled at her sister's toned muscles and build while her mother just stared furiously at her daughter.

"EVA WHAT IN SIGMAR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" the mother yelled.

Eva just groaned in annoyance at her mothers yell.

"Mom please don't yell I just got up." Eva groaned.

"Cover up at once!"

Eva just gave her mother a curious look before looking down to see all she was wearing only pants. But her mind was still tired so it took a few moments to register for her.

"Oh... be back in a sec." Eva groaned again walking back up the stairs.

Their mother just groaned in annoyance and waited for a few moments as Eva came walking back down in a shirt, black leggings and boots. Her normal clothing to her but not to her mother.

"Eva... why can't you be more like Ivy?" her mother asked.

"I don't like dresses." Eva yawned. "I'm going for a walk."

Ivy just smiled at her sister's determination as Eva walked out. Ivy wasn't just the combat type but her older sisters where, it was interesting to all of them. They shared the same face, the same birth date, the same hair yet each acted like a different person.

Eva the strong carefree leader, Nica the Gallant Knight, Tila the dead eye, Lisa the witch and Ivy the charmer. These details where just the tip of the iceberg for all of them. But that's where Ivy stopped thinking even she didn't want to know where they where going. Just then the clock in the room gave a bong. She looked at the time.

"Ah godshit." she yelled getting up fast.

"Ivy." her mom said in shock.

"Sorry but I'm late for a date."

OOOOO

Eva walked down the street as people walked around doing their own business. The warm air hit her a she walked in the sun. A few of the women in the area just stared at her due to her attire, obviously many people didn't like her attire as most women in the city wore dresses and not looking like a man. But like she cared. Walking over to a stall she picked up and apple and threw a crown at the seller who cached it but before he could give her change Eva walked off.

She took periodically bites out of the apple as she walked down the street. She did this every day, go for a walk and eat and apple. May not be healthy but she did it anyway. Suddenly a man in black appeared in front of her. Eva stopped and looked around her seeing several more men in black where around her.

"Hey there Fräulein, care for some fun." the lead asked.

Eva's eyes darted from one member to the other, each one had a dagger and a pistol on their belts.

"Yeah some fun sounds good." Eva said with a smile "You little godshit bandit."

That angered the lead who drew his blade and walked towards her. "I'll gut you for that whore."

"I'd like to see you try."

The lead Charged at her blade in hand as he thrust out with the knife but just as he came closer Eva grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it so that she dislocated it. The lead yelled in pain and fell clutching his shoulder and took his knife. The others just stared at her in shock before one of the bandit's attacked the a ferocity. Armed with the knife Eva spun round the bandit and thrust the knife in the bandit's shoulder. The bandit yelled out in pain spun round only to meet a fist slamming on the face.

The bandit curled over in pain making the final three bandits charged at her. The closet on to her thrust the knife in his hand and slashed at her but only managed to cut her arm. Eva brought her fist up on his jaw braking it. Eva then fell to the ground and kicked the other two out of the fast. The bandits fell on their faces as Eva got up. Just then two State troopers came up only to see Eva surrounded by knocked out guards.

"You guys took your sweet time." Eva said.


End file.
